Titan's Son: Twin Arrows
by 3rdAuror
Summary: Demi-Titans. The strongest race of half-breeds. They are faster and stronger than your average demigod. More dangerous. Zeus seeks to get ride of them. The fates have decided on a fatal punishment: tie each Demi-Titan to a Demigod. Make them guardians. Prohibit the proper use of their powers. A son of Zeus and son of Oceanus must save a goddess, to save themselves. Thalia/OC
1. Like in Divergent

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize**

…_the Pariah, the Victor…_

_This is war…_

_-This is War, 30 Seconds to Mars_

**Chapter 1: Like in Divergent**

He crouched behind the bushes. Multiple beads of sweat tickled the back of his neck and his heart felt like it would fly out of his chest any minute. His legs hurt. So did his head. He was fast, but even he couldn't outrun that many without any help.

Theseus needed water. He'd never even been very good with his powers –he was no Percy Jackson– but maybe he could heal himself. Rest.

There was a blur of blonde hair and the sound of metal against metal. _Damn it!_

"_Oh man," The shorter blonde boy whined his electric blue eyes radiating annoyance. "Who invited the little mermaid."_

_The blonde beside him elbowed him in the side painfully. "I did," _

_Jason Grace was always letting him sit at the Zeus' and spending time with him even though he obviously didn't like him. __Theseus__ didn't even really mind the latter, it was nice having people actually try to like him because of something other than obligation or duty. Jason was naturally nice. In fact he was probably the only nice son of Zeus alive. The shorter one visibly gulped in response to his older half-brother's previous statement._

"_We need some control over water to win this, so unless you can magically turn yourself into a Poseidon's kid I suggest you shut up Zane."Zane glared at the snickering half-bloods in the room probably thinking up was to get 'daddy' to smite them. Jason was the only one who could put Zane MacMallory in his place. The prick was terrified of him and he couldn't even use his 'daddy' to get revenge on the roman demigod._

"_Theo get in here, the meeting just started." Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus Theseus was sure would be no help, called over._

_Theseus dragged himself into the Big House basement. All this was pointless. Everyone knew Theo was rubbish at everything that involved being a demigod, the glares he received from the Ares kids present was enough to prove that. He couldn't fight very well –or at all really– and he sucked at using his powers, he would be useless at Capture the flag. Why Jason even asked him to be here, well, he couldn't think of any logical answer. _

_The way Jason had put it, the whole plan depended on Percy Jackson, who had left for college with his girlfriend a few days ago, leaving Theseus as the only other replacement._

_Theo really hopped there was a plan B, if not, Camp Half-Blood was going to lose._

Zane was fast, fighting of anyone who got in his way. If he wasn't such a prick, Theo would've probably been pleased that he was on the same team as this son of Zeus. He was seriously skilled.

Zane executed a perfect flip kick, narrowly missing his opponent by about a millimeter. He landed in a crouch and tried to kick the offender's legs from underneath her. She was to quick though, jumping over his leg and drawing her bow to shoot at him. Luckily, –or rather unlucky when Theseus thought back to it– Zane was pretty fast too, because he hit the dirt and rolled away from her rapid fire.

Theo smiled at the son of Zeus' position. There were only a handful of moments when he had trouble with an opponent. However this girl was, she was good, too good. Theseus contemplated leaving them there and moving on, after all Zane with an arrow in his ass cheek wouldn't be such a sad sight and Theo did always appreciate some cheering up.

Then again, Zane had the highest chances of getting that flag, and if Theseus helped him they could proceed to look for their opponents' flag and he would get half the glory, assuming Zane actually somehow found a heart and felt the need to de-inflate his already bulging head.

"_Camp Half-Blood hasn't won a single game against the Hunters in thousands of years. No offence Jason, but I don't think any plan, however ingenious will help us win." Malcolm, the Athena spawn, said pointing out the blatantly obvious._

_Theseus had no love for Athena children. They were too smart and they knew everything and they valued knowledge so much it was annoying. But he agreed with this particular one. He'd lived at Camp Half-Blood all his life. He'd seen the hunters whoop their asses. Repeatedly. Whatever Jason was planning, it wouldn't work._

_The only reason anyone was in the room was because they knew that forfeiting to a bunch of girls in pretty silvery outfits with glowing bows and a twelve year old as a boss was more embarrassing than losing to them._

"_Come on guys," Jason sighed, rubbing his temples. "This isn't just about winning. This is about restoring glory and honor to our camp. I know that our history with these guys is a little rusty…" He paused when Zane coughed, sending his little brother a death glare. "But that doesn't mean we can't win this. Camp Half-Blood has been through hell," Theo rolled his eyes, wishing Annabeth, the only Athena kid he could stand, where here. Jason's motivational pep talk was not only bland, it was cliché, boring and in no way motivational._

"_We've fought giants and Titans. We've lost comrades along the way. We are survivors and we can beat the hunters as long as we put our utmost effort into it" _

"_Or we could, Y'know, lose." Leo suggested after a long, silent pause, gaining laughs from everybody in the room_

"_Back to the point," Jason slammed his hand down on the table, drawing everybody's to attention. "I have a plan and if we play our cards right we could actually win this…"_

That wasn't happening any time soon.

Theseus' grip on his sword tightened. He breathed a few calming breaths. Before he could stop himself he charged, emitting a battle cry to gain the huntress' attention. She stooped shooting at Zane to turn to him, a confused look marring her face. Theo had never really fought before since he usually skipped dueling classes to avoid Zane, but Riptide was light in his hands and made him feel extremely confident.

He swung with all his might, missing her by a mile and losing his grip on the ancient sword. The huntress actually laughed at how pathetic he was when she kicked him to the ground. So much for confidence.

The hunter drew her bow and aimed, forgetting all about the son of Zeus and preparing to tranquilize the helpless demigod in front of her. Theo's amethyst eyes widened. She wouldn't kill him, he knew that, but the thought of being defeated that easily, in front of Zane of all people. He couldn't bare it.

A groan

The hunter fell to the ground, Zane standing over her, massaging his fists after the headache punch. "Thanks for the help ass." The blonde scoffed offering his hand. Theseus, who was still somewhat disoriented from his Class A failure, took his hand anyway.

"Opps," Zane slipped his hand away after pulling Theseus up halfway, sending the taller boy to the ground again. "Dude, your fingers are seriously slippery. Are you sure your dad isn't Lord _Butterus, _god of the useless."

Theseus stood up with a roll of his eyes. What had he expected, Zane to actually help him? Zane laughed his stupid snort laugh giving Theo a anything-but-friendly punch in the arm. "C'mon Ariel. I've got a flag to capture, and what hero goes into battle without his bitch sidekick."

If only he were a good fighter, he would easily beat the shit out of the shorter teen. Sure Zane was fast, but he was too stout. He was well built, with muscles he insisted on showing to any girl who would pay attention. Theo was tall. He was faster and if he could at least hold a sword, he'd probably have Zane's little blue eyed, blonde haired head on a silver platter.

Zane started off in a jog Theseus could easily keep up with. They ran for a few miles, Theseus occasionally tapping his pocket in hopes that Riptide had returned. Not that he really needed it, Zane was a beast at this stuff. Taking care of any hunter that came there way. It was all too easy, Zane took care of each of them in about three seconds, a quick swing of his scythe doing the job of injuring. How had Camp Half-Blood lost all those times?

"Did you find it?" Zane asked as the two synchronically jumped over a boulder, tilting his head to the right to avoid an incoming silver arrow.

Theseus found himself panting. "The flag?"

"No, the Easter bunny," Zane replied, his use of sarcasm not impressing Theo in the slightest. "Of course the bloody flag!"

The two got to Zeus' fist and Theo stopped to rest, waving to Zane, who was equally out of breath, to do the same. Running through the forest with Hunters and the occasional confused camper shooting stuff at you was not easy, especially when your companion takes every beat of silence before fighting off someone to insult you.

"Didn't find it," Theo grabbed Riptide, who had finally returned in pen form, out of his pocket. "I searched everywhere, they probably have it on them."

Zane didn't argue, he knew that if anyone knew Camp Half-Blood it was Theseus. He'd grown up here after all and back in the day, before Zane was claimed, the two boys used to explore it whenever they could. If Theseus couldn't find the flag, no one could.

"_Fish breath," Zane groaned. "You want _him_ to find the flag?"_

_Zane obviously wasn't the only, he was just the only one stupid enough to voice his opinions. Jason sent him a glare, but even that didn't deter Zane. Theseus knew how much this particular child of lightening hated to lose, and even his respect and fear for his older brother couldn't stop him from complaining._

"_I want you _and_ Theseus to find the flag." Jason clarified, his glare never wavering. "You both know Camp Half-Blood better than we all do. You know the best hiding spots. We are the distraction. You two will work together and take care of capturing the-"_

"_Sorry Jason, but I don't think I can do that." Theseus interrupted._

"_Why not," Jason turned to the amethyst eyed demigod with an eyebrow raised. "You two are perfect choices. You both know the camp grounds like the backs of your hands. He's a Zeus kid, you're a Poseidon kid," Theseus flinched at that. Everybody knew he wasn't, there was really no point in pretending anymore. "What could go wrong?"_

"_Everything," Zane mumbled, loud enough for only Theseus, who stood right next to him, to hear. And he agreed. These two had hated each other for the past three years, Theo hated holding grudges, but that kind off hate didn't just evaporate because of some irrelevant capture the flag game. _

"-And the creek?"

"That was the first place I checked," Theseus answered. "Don't you think I would've gotten the flag if I'd found it."

The question was logical, but Zane being the loudmouth he was didn't really have the mental capability to think answers through. "Well, you're a weakling, wouldn't really except you to as much as carry it by yourself, butterfingers."

Theseus groaned. Why was this guy such a fucking idiot? He wasted so much time asking questions that were extremely irrelevant when the pair could be looking for the flag.

"I'm head back to our flag, seeing as Jason's plan was useless." Zane picked himself off the ground. "Good luck finding the flag Poseido-pussy."

"Good-" Theseus was interrupted by a slight whizzing noise. Zane's widened eyes implied he heard it too.

There was another whizzing noise and the sickening of metal penetrating flesh. Zane was soon down on the ground, an arrow prominently sticking out of his butt.

Part of Theseus was pleased, his face splitting into a grin. Soon the other part of him realized the helplessness of his situation. His lean-mean fighting machine was asleep and however shoot him was probably close. He uncapped Riptide and stopped leaning on the pile of rocks to move into a defensive stance Percy once showed him.

He waited, wondering where the hunter had attacked from. He got his answer when an arrow from behind whizzed passed his torso, grazing his side as it went. He spun on his heel, ready to face the huntress.

Where was she? He didn't see anyone, just trees, the dark sky and the silhouettes of trees…

Theo fell to his feet, groaning curses. He'd never actually been punched in the face before. He always imagined it would hurt, but not like this. Every nerve in his jaw was on fire and he was pretty sure his face would be deformed from then on.

"Well that was easy," a teasing giggle irrupted from nowhere. Not too high pitched and annoying to be considered girly, but girly enough to not be considered manly.

Theo thought he was going insane when a girl appeared out of nowhere. If it wasn't for the silver parka, the camouflage pants and the quiver of arrows, Theo probably would've thought she was a regular camper. She didn't seem murderous, her grin was teasing, she didn't give him the same scrutinizing look the Hunter he'd met before had, instead, she tucked a Yankee's cap Theo swore was Annabeth's, into her Parka and extended a hand to help him.

"Relax dude, I don't bite." She said when she saw his hesitation.

Theseus grabbed her hand and she pulled him up, _all_ the way, like a normal person.

"Uh thanks…" He brushed himself off and awkwardly held out his hand. "I'm Theseus Jackson, my friend call me Theo."

The girl held his hand firmly, sending a few shock waves up his spine. But they were nothing like Zane's shock waves, these ones made him feel nice and energized. "Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis at you service."

Theseus let go and smiled. She didn't seem scared of him, or even disgusted. Finally someone who didn't know. "Your not gonna shoot me too right?" Theo looked at her eyes as he said this and he immediately regretted it.

She wasn't ugly or anything. On the contrary, she was probably the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Everything about her was perfect, the short spiky black hair decorated with a silver circlet, her devil may care grin and the freckles sprinkled across her nose, but her eyes, those electric blue spheres that seemed to be flashing with tiny lightening bolts. He'd seen them before on Jason. On Zane.

"Should I?" She returned, with bravado he'd only ever heard in Zane's voice.

_She is a Zeus kid. She is Zane's brother._

"Yeah I am…" Thalia said. "How did you know and who is Zane?"

Theo didn't hear himself speak. He frowned, the first person he'd ever met with no idea who his parent was just had to be related to Zane MacMallory.

"I…he's Zane" Theseus fumbled with the words as he nodded in Zane's direction. "He's your brother. You've got his eyes is all."

Thalia raised an eyebrow. "You don't seem too happy about that."

He wasn't. He'd met a potential friend, someone other than Annabeth who might've, one day, liked him for him. Then she turned out to be the sister of an asshole, the daughter of an even bigger asshole. When he'd met Zeus, the king of the gods tried to smite him because of his heritage. When Zane found out, their friendship ended. If she found out, he'd probably be dead.

Zane groaned and the conch horn sounded. The game was over. Thalia grinned, completely forgetting Theseus weirdness and pulling a silver flag out of her parka.

"See ya around Theo," She waved before sprinting off, probably to go celebrate with her friends. He would've if he were in her shoes.

Hunters-1052

Camp Half-Blood-0

The hunters had won, just as expected.

~o0o~

Zane didn't complain as much as Theseus though he would. It was probably the tranquilizing poison in Thalia's arrow making him delirious, because the blonde even thanked Theo for dragging him to the Mess Hall. The hunters were grinning with pride, completely forgetting to leer and glare at the males present.

Theseus sat alone at the Poseidon's table, eating some pizza and thanking Hera he didn't see Thalia again. She probably would've heard about him from campers or something and one more person knowing wouldn't be so great. Chiron spoke in the background, but Theo didn't really care, judging from the scowl on Zane's face, it was probably something about congratulating the Hunters. He'd heard this speech so many times it didn't really concern him.

Lady Artemis, who had accompanied her hunters on their visit, silently asked the old centaur to have a word. It looked strange, a twelve year old with auburn hair standing on he toes to reach Chiron's ear.

The wizened centaur stepped aside to let the goddess speak. Her speech was something about the value of diligence and skill and other things Theo didn't really find interesting. He picked up a few words sounding a lot like. _Every girl is welcome_ and _unity and maidenhood_. Theseus honestly tried to pay more attention, just to look good in front of the Olympian, but he was as ADHD as any Demigod and soon his focus was diverted to the dirt on his nails.

There was a whizzing noise in the room, sort of like the arrows of the hunters, all of which were on their table. All the Apollo kids were present as well. Theseus frowned. Who was shooting arrows now? No one else seemed to notice, maybe he was just imagining things, all that exposure to arrows on the battlefield was getting to him. Or he wasn't and the only reason he could hear anything was his higher senses.

Chiron seemed to notice something as well, because his expression went from irritated to alert.

Everything happened to fast.

The sound of a glass cracking.

A gold arrow flying through the room.

And the sickening squelch of metal penetrating flesh.

The twelve year-old goddess' silver eyes widened, her body froze and then she fell to the ground.

A gold arrow in her chest.

~o0o~

**I hope you liked it. Review? ;-p**


	2. Breath Mints Please!

**A/N: This chapter was a headache to right, I hope you like it.**

**Shout outs! ~ Threelittleclouds, Sandman12, princesslolitatheorca654 and my sister Treasure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

…_Some search for gold_

_Some dragon to slay…_

_-Atlas, Coldplay_

**Chapter 2: Breath Mints Please!**

~o0o~

_**Paris, France**_

_**1846 **_

He was generally good with kids. That's why he had so many.

Children were a blessing. At least, he was sure, his children were.

Heracles, Perseus, Jason. All of them heroes. All of them giving him the glory he deserved.

But what of these? What relevance did they have to anyone? They were dangerous abominations that would wreak nothing but chaos and havoc on the earth if he did not stop them.

His brothers and sisters did not agree with his plans. He had managed to sway a few of his children, but the majority agreed with Poseidon. He wanted the children to be protected, taught the ways of demigods.

Poseidon was an idiot. He probably wanted to use these abominations against him. He would build up an army of Demi-Titans, turn them on him, and then overthrow him.

No matter. Zeus could see through Poseidon's ploy. Pretending to care for the abominations, yet he knew how dangerous and evil the Titans were. He was no better than their father. But Zeus was different, he was smarter and used other methods to get his way.

He stood, watching as the child's mother cradled it. Whispering soothing words to calm down the atrocity's loud wails. The baby quieted down eventually and the mother, happy with her accomplishment, decided it was time too leave the baby to rest.

Zeus flew in through the window and shed his disguise as a crow. The baby did not make a noise upon seeing the handsome black haired man. Instead it gurgled with its saliva and reached to ouch him. If it were any other baby Zeus would've been moved. It was, surely, a beautiful specimen. So beautiful, Zeus hesitated.

Then he saw the eyes. Glowing gold orbs that belonged to none other than his father.

He held his right hand over the baby's head, smiling a blood thirsty smile as he did so. "_Πέθανε__λίγο__αποστροφή__μου__._"

_Die my little abomination._

The baby did not wail, instead it giggled, like Zeus had told some hilarious joke. The giggling grew when Zeus removed his hands. Soon it was a loud cackle, the baby convulsing, blood seeping out of every opening.

The baby laughed and shrieked louder and louder. More blood

And then nothing.

The baby was nothing but a pile of blood and flesh, its cot a ghastly red. Zeus rubbed his temples to prevent himself from throwing up. Ares would be pleased with his father's work, he was the one who lent him this ability. Zeus couldn't help but sigh at his son's somewhat humorous brutality. And Hera said Hephaestus was the deformed one.

Zeus turned to leave, his work was done. Another abomination died. Zeus stopped when he got to the window, a smile creeping onto his bearded face.

"Cupid…err, my apologies, Thanatos," He chuckled at his own joke, turning around slowly to face the angel of death.

Thanatos wasn't very pleased, obviously seeing straight through Zeus merry mood. The lean and muscular god's regal face wore an intense glare. "What have you done Zeus."

Somehow it wasn't phrased as a question. Thanatos was rebuking him, like he was some insolent child waiting for discipline. Zeus worked the muscles in his jaw, he was no child, those days were long gone.

"My comings and goings are none of _your_ business," Zeus leered, taking a taunting step towards the angel, challenging him. Thanatos accepted, stepping towards him as well, the dark, blue, black and purple feathers on his wings rubbing against each other as he did so. Zeus felt his temper surge as electric blue glared into honey gold.

Gold.

Like Kronos.

"What have you done Zeus." Thanatos repeated, his deep melodic voice booming angrily.

Zeus had to clench his fists to stop himself from smiting the god. He had no right, interfering in the affairs of the King of Olympus. Zeus should've blasted him to tiny little shards and sent him each to different place in Tararus, but Hades would know. And Zeus, for all his pride, did not want war with his eldest brother. "My actions are of no consequence to you. I assure you death god."

"Your actions are of consequence to me, _you're Majesty_," The death god spat these words like it was the worst insult he could imagine. "These children are innocent Zeus, you have no right to take there lives before there time."

"I get to decide there time then, simple as that." Zeus said, his eyes living Thanatos' to glare elsewhere. "Next time, do not send your servants if you wish to speak to me." Zeus smiled a mirthless smile, pushing past the angel to address his brother

Hades' frown did not waver. He nodded at the death god who disappeared in a light so blinding that if the two brothers were mortals, they would be toast.

"Thanatos is right brother," Hades didn't look at his brother as he spoke. Instead he observed the baby remains. "You have killed ten Demi-Titans in the past month."

"I am very aware brother," Zeus clipped. "Shouldn't you be pleased, more souls to fill that pathetic domain of yours."

"A domain you cursed me to, because you were so afraid that I would rise against you," Hades returned, the void that was his eyes growing emptier as his anger grew. "You are nothing but a coward Zeus. You hide behind the protection of your pathetic children and refuse to understand anything that does not revolve around that inflated head of yours."

"I am protecting everything _I _have established!" Zeus shouted, his temper finally getting the better of him. "You are just like Poseidon. You wish to use these abominations against me! I will not have that, I ascended to the throne, I rule, my word is law. If I want to kill of the Demi-Titans, I will do as I please!" Zeus panted when he finished his rant, stepping so close to his brother they were nose to nose. "If you do not care to help me against these atrocities, then so be it. But be warned Hades, I while destroy these monsters and anyone who stands in my way."

Zeus flashed away, leaving Hades in disbelief.

What had happened to the little boy he had once called a brother. The boy he and Hestia taught the alphabet. The one who risked his life just to save his siblings from their father's rage. This irrational lunatic wasn't him.

And Hades did care. His brother was changing for the worst. He had to do something.

So he went to the Fates.

~o0o~

_The sound of a glass cracking._

_A gold arrow flying through the room._

_And the sickening squelch of metal penetrating flesh._

_The twelve year-old goddess' silver eyes widened, her body froze and then she fell to the ground._

_A gold arrow in her chest._

Theo stood there. Frozen to the bone.

Could goddess' die? Was that even possible? But she looked dead, her body rigid and unmoving. The hunters were the first to react. One screamed, many others, probably new recruits, started sobbing. A few, the strong ones, rushed to the table to be with there leader, Theseus noticed Thalia among them, her face totally morphed from teasing and mischievous to concerned and distressed.

Theo wanted to do something. Maybe he could use the water in the food and drinks to heal her? She was a goddess, he was pretty good at healing and stronger than the others, but even he couldn't heal an immortal that was impossible.

Thalia got to Artemis quickly enough, the hunters gathered around the goddess making way for the second-in-command. From what Theseus could see from his position on top of the Poseidon's table Thalia was trying to pull out the arrow while Chiron tapped the goddess awake.

Nobody spoke for about three whole minutes, –which was some sort of miracle for that many ADHD teens – everyone staring at the cluster of hunters in horror.

"Holy shit!" Zane eventually exclaimed. No one condemned him for language, not even Jason. Zane was simply stating what everyone was thinking.

Thalia pulled out the arrow with great effort –Artemis' skin was probably hard as gold– and it dissolved into some sort of white smoke, its acrid stench filling the hall.

Thalia shot Chiron a meaningful glance and the centaur stopped trying to wake the goddess, clearing his throat to address the anxious demigods. "Everyone to their cabins, Zane and Theseus, report to my office in fifteen minutes."

Theo blanched. What had Zane done know? He turned to award an accusing glare to the son of Zeus, who was in turn glaring at him. Theseus had known Zane for years, he knew that that particular demigod would do anything for attention, but he also knew how to read Zane's facial expression to the clearest detail.

Zane had nothing to do with this.

_Then who?_ He thought as he exited with everybody else. _Who would want to kill Artemis_?

"You," Zane growled, pushing Theo into the wall and pinning him with a hand to the neck. Theseus didn't bother to struggle, Zane was way stronger. "What did you do Demi-Titan!"

"Nothing!" Theseus felt the anger and adrenaline course through his veins as Zane said Demi-Titan. He hated that word with every fiber of his being, and Zane saying it did not help. He pushed the blonde away from him with ease, his anger making him stronger.

Zane narrowed his eyes and brushed himself. "Look Ariel, I'm sorry for pissing you off by saying that," Theseus was shocked when he realized the proud son of a dick was actually sincere. Theseus calmed down then, maybe Zane hadn't totally changed. Maybe he was still the brave and caring idiot he was years ago. The son of Zeus had, at first, back when they could see eyes to eye, been the one to rebuke anyone who called him a Demi-Titan. "But seriously, what did you do?"

Theseus was about to speak, but he was interrupted by Thalia, storming out of the Mess Hall. She walked over to them and garbed each of their hands without saying a word.

Theo was too distracted by the energetic electric the contact to her skin gave him to wonder where she was taking him.

"Where are _you_ taking us?" Zane probably didn't feel anything close to an electric anything.

"Shut up Zane," Thalia said as he kicked the Big House's door open.

Zane shot Theseus a worried glance as they went down the stairs. "How the fuck does she know my name?" He whispered.

"_She _can here you, thank you very much," She rolled her eyes. "Get in."

Theseus usually avoided Chiron's office. He hated places where he felt like people where judging him and sure the record-player, full-screen TV, computer and that annoying boom-box that played the most horrible music –a bunch of violins and some guys singing opera in Italian– might not have been the most intimidating place .But the large desk in the middle made him feel uneasy and everybody new that getting sent to Chiron's office meant you were totally and utterly screwed.

Theseus expected to see Chiron glaring at him. But Chiron wasn't there. The girl in the room, or rather lady, had log frizzy red hair that bobbed up and down as she tried to shut of Chiron's boom-box. He long white shirt and denim shorts were splotched all over with paint and Theseus was pretty sure there was some in her hair too.

"Damn, Chiron still has that thing." Thalia rolled her eyes. Red-head grinned and walked over to hug the huntress.

"Chiron knew this would happen," Red-head said sadly. Moving away from Thalia to lean on Chiron's desk. "Apparently, this has to do with some sort of prophecy."

"And everybody loves themselves a prophecy." Thalia exclaimed, sarcastically waving her arms in excitement.

Theseus didn't understand anything that they were saying. Prophecy? Who was this red-head and what the hell was going on?

Chiron walked in, hooves clunking against the wooden floor. "Theo, Zane," the centaur nodded in acknowledgment before he sat himself behind his desk, his voice meaning business. "Now that everybody is present we shall begin…"

~o0o~

_**Atlantis**_

_**2008**_

"Where is the boy!" His voice boomed.

Poseidon didn't seem affected, if anything, he was bored. He whispered something urgent in Triton's ear and waved dismissively. "Brother," He greeted, a smile spreading across his tanned face, his sea green eyes seemingly displaying happiness.

Zeus knew better.

"Where is the Demi-Titan Poseidon?" Zeus did not have time for this. This Demi-Titan had eluded him for far too long. He'd been so caught up in dealing with hiding his newest son, Zane and trying to kill Percy Jackson, he'd found no time to locate this particular abomination.

But know that blasted sea spawn was off trying to save Zeus' other child and Zane had finally settled into a school that wasn't particularly monster infested. Zeus had asked Ares to track down the child and they were pointed here, to Poseidon's palace.

Zeus had been right all along.

"It is a pleasure to see you as well," Poseidon mumbled, pulling a pile of papers closer to him and signing each one carefully. "If you don't mind brother, I am quite busy as I'm sure you can see."

Zeus handled all of Olympus' problems with a flick of his hand. He always had free time, that's why he was always sleeping around. Atlantis held no candle to Olympus. Poseidon was lying, using work as an excuse to hide his treachery.

Zeus summoned a gust of wind to blow away the papers and stared at his brother expectantly. "Hades warned me about your obsession." Poseidon sighed, rubbing his temples and pushing away the papers.

~o0o~

"This is Rachel," Chiron nodded at the red-head when everyone finally settled down. Thalia stood in the background somewhere not really listening, Rachel stood behind Chiron and Theseus sat next to Zane, who was shamelessly checking Rachel out. "Our Camp Oracle."

"Oracle huh," Zane leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as an excuse to show of his muscle. "So, does that mean you can foretell our future together."

It was a horrible pick up line, so horrible, Theseus could've sworn he saw Chiron's lip jerk upward in an amused grin. Rachel smiled regardless, probably flattered that he had actually tried. "Oracles aren't allowed to date Zane, nice try."

Chiron coughed, driving them back to the point. "Theseus, please ask Rachel a question."

Theseus frowned, not really understanding what was going on. Not that he ever understood what was going on, his life had been a jumbled mess from the beginning. Still, he didn't know much about Oracles, but he did know talking to one was never good news.

Theseus decided to ask the first thing that popped into his head. "Um…do you like…err…tic tacks?"

Rachel's eyes turned a sickening green, kind of like vomit. Her mouth opened and she released a ghastly green gas. Theseus and Zane started coughing and chocking trying to fan away the smell. She spoke in a voice that was not her own. It was breathy, barely a whisper, and what it said made Theseus so queasy he couldn't see straight.

"_Son of Zeus, son of Oceanus to answer5 the call_

_Redeem Olympus before it falls_

_Save the goddess from her fate first_

_Free her bounds, free her from a curse_

_Sky and Sea must work together or fail_

_Succeed or doom the world to fire and hail._"

~o0o~

"Hades also told me of his solution to your problem." Poseidon continued.

Zeus growled and summoned the master bolt. A shower of sparks caressing his hand as he pointed it to his older brother. "I have no problem _traitor_, show me the boy, or die."

Poseidon sighed. He had long since grown accustomed to his brother temper tantrums, and knew his brother did not have the balls to attack him. All this was for show, to prove his superiority. "Brother, listen to me."

Zeus snarled. He was no child, he hated it when his brothers did that, talked to him like he was some little boy. Regardless he lowered his bolt. Poseidon would make a mistake when he explained himself, Zeus knew it. The traitor would admit to his betrayal and Zeus could use the proof to more than smite his brother. He could get the Council to stripe Poseidon of his power. Zeus fought of a smile. _I could harness that power_. He'd be even more powerful. The god of the skies and the sea.

"I will listen," _for now_. Zeus added mentally.

"Very good," Poseidon smiled, probably relieved. If only he knew. "Hades spoke to the Fates," The sea god stopped to ensure his brother was listening carefully. He obviously wasn't, the crazy, scheming look in his eye proved that. "Asked if their was a way to tarnish the Demi-Titans' so called power, the power you're always whining about."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. Poseidon rolled his eyes, of course the thought of powerless Demi-Titans would bring his selfish brother to attention. "The Fates said this was impossible–"

"Then we have nothing to discuss here," Zeus interrupted, preparing to storm out of the room. "Show me the bow and let me be done with it!"

"I have not finished," Poseidon stood up to place his hands on his little brother's shoulders, drawing the sky god's attention back to him. "The Fates said it was impossible to _completely_ tarnish such power, however there are ways to limit it."

Zeus frowned, he no longer liked where this was going. He wanted all of their power gone, that was why he killed them. "How?"

~o0o~

Rachel coughed a little and fell to the floor with a _ thump_. Zane and Theseus shared a look. '_Work together or fail…_' The two hated each other, more than anything. Did the Oracle or Fate or however was in charge of this stuff really think they were the two best options for the quest? The world was officially screwed.

Chiron cleared his throat. "I think the Quest was quite clear, you two must find the twin of the arrow that struck Lady Artemis."

Theseus couldn't think. He wanted more than anything for the quest not to be about him. But it was, he was the only living son of Oceanus and even though he hated to admit it, he knew the son of Zeus in the prophecy was Zane. It just had to be.

Zane seemed to feel the same way, "What the yell is going on!" He demanded, sounding as confident and defiant as he always was, which was pretty impressive considering he looked like he would throw up at any minute.

"The arrow dissolved," Thalia answered from behind them. "Only Eros' arrows can do that."

Zane seemed pretty angry, because he stood up to face his half sister with a glare that read: _You've got nothing to do with this_."Eros? Who the flip is that?"

"Cupid, dumbass." She rolled her eyes like everybody knew that. "And before you ask, Cupid's had it out for Milady for millennia." She rolled her eyes again before adding. "Lady Artemis says it's because he considers her the Unattainable maiden."

"Cupid's arrows are charmed, every arrow has a twin crafted along with it," Chiron explained. "Cupid shoots each of his victims, making them fall deeply in love, so in love their lust eventually overwhelms them."

_Which is bad because Artemis is a virgin goddess_. Theseus thought. That made sense, if she broke her oath she'd probably die or something. But why him and Zane? Zane was a proud, smug and pretentious teenager with daddy issues. The idea of being in the same camp as him was a headache on its own, now Theseus had to spend prolonged time with him, maybe even save his life.

Or even worse, have his life saved by Zane.

"That's great and all Chiron, but why _us_?" Zane complained. "Do you seriously expect me and the Little Mermaid over here to actually accomplish anything? We couldn't even capture a _flag_ from a bunch of pretty pretties!"

~o0o~

"The Fates have come up with a method of," Poseidon frowned. "Demi-Titan and demigod preservation…"

~o0o~

"Calm yourself Zane." Chiron said firmly, his voice making Theseus even unnerved than he already was. "The Fates made this decision long before you were both born…"

~o0o~

"… If a Demi-Titan is linked to a Demigod, their power is slightly diminished."

~o0o~

"Zane, Theseus is your guardian." Chiron tried to smile slightly, but the look in his eyes proved that being a guardian was everything but good news.

~o0o~

"Of what importance is this to me?" Zeus demanded.

"Your son is linked," Poseidon sat down and gathered his papers. "To the very boy you wish to destroy."

Zeus digested that. His son, whom he loved, was linked to some…abomination. He cleared his throat, hoping his voice was ride of any emotion.

~o0o~

"What does that mean?" Zane questioned, his rage soon forgotten and replaced with disgust.

"It means, that you two can not survive without each other," Chiron answered gravely. "Quite literately."

~o0o~

"What would happen if I killed the sea spawn?"

Poseidon stood up and smiled. "Your son would die soon after brother."

~o0o~

**So many damn line breaks. Sorry, it had to be done. Don't worry. |Next chapter won't be in this format.**

**Review maybe?**


	3. Sorry

**Hi guys!**

**You're not going to be happy but...**

**This is going on Hiatus.**

**Why? Well, I've got a new idea for this story that revolves around some other stuff that doesn't involve this plotline yet.**

**But do not be despaired dear readers. There shall be a new series I'm calling 'Light' or something...I'm not sure.**

**I'm posting it like right now so yeah...**

**Sorry.**


End file.
